X-over: The Avengers
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Cleveland Brown director of S.H.I.E.L.D. reccruits Bart Simpson, Optimus Prime, Mitch Sorrenstein, Seth the Thunder God, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope von Schweetz to form a team to stop Sheldon from taking over Earth. No flames this is a parody of the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's see I love the Avengers so I'm doing my version of it. I don't own the Avengers or any character in this fanfic. Enjoy! The characters are from Transformers Prime, The Simpsons, Di Gata defenders, Regular Show, Wreck-it Ralph, the Big Bang theory, and Family guy.**

**Cast**

**Bart Simpson/Iron Bartman as Tony Stark/Iron man**

**Optimus Prime as Steve Rogers/Captain America (he'll use the Star Saber)**

**Mitch Sorrenstein/Muscle man as Bruce Banner/the Hulk**

**Seth Aaronson as Thor (he'll have Thor's hammer instead of his gaulet. Also for those who never heard of Di Gata Defenders look it up)**

**Rancis Fluggerbutter as Clint Barton/Hawkeye**

**Vanellope von Schweetz as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow**

**Sheldon Cooper as Loki**

**Cleveland Brown as Nick Fury**

**Leonard Hofstadter as Agent Phil Coulson**

**Sgt Tamora Calhoun as Agent Maria Hill**

**Erik Smith as Erik Selvig (I made up Seth's and Erik's last name because in Di Gata defenders they only had their first names)**

**Chitauri as themselves**

**Mary Spuckler as Virgina "Pepper" Potts**

**Onto the show!**

_"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world...a human world. And they would wield its power. But our ally knows it's workings as they never will. He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his, and the universe, ours. And the humans, what can they do but burn..?"_

A helicopter is seen flying above the Calfornia dessert, heading for a remote S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility. At this time an evacuation of the buildings is taking place while a man with glasses waits for the copter to land. This is agent Leonard Hofstadter.

The copter lands and out steps his superior, a man dressed in a black leather jacket and a eye patch over his left eye and a moustache. This S.H.I.E.L.D. director Cleveland Brown. He is followed by his second in command, a short blonde woman, Agent Tamora Calhoun.

"How bad is it?" Cleveland asked as he approached Leonard.

"That's the problem, sir." Leonard answered. "We don't know."

As they walked through the building Leonard explains the situation. "Dr. Erik Smith detected an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"I did not authorize Smith to go to test phase." Said Cleveland.

"It just turned itself on?" Calhoun asked

"What are the energy levels now?" Cleveland asked.

"Climbing. When Smith couldn't shut it down, we ordered an evac." Leonard answered.

"How soon can we clear everyone out?" Cleveland asked.

"Half hour." Leonard replied.

"Do better." Said Cleveland.

Leonard nodded and proceeded to speed up the evacuation.

"Sir, evacuation maybe futile." Said Calhoun as they walked down the stairs to Erik's lab.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Cleveland questioned.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Said Calhoun.

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Cleveland replied.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Calhoun questioned.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as if it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech. I want ever single piece of Phase 2 loaded up and gone." Said Cleveland

"Yes sir." Said Calhoun. Cleveland just rolled his eye and proceeded to the lab.

"Talk to me Doctor," he said. Erik was busy frantically running around the lab, trying to sort everything out with the cube.

"Director, the Tesseract is misbehaving," he said.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Cleveland asked sternly.

"No it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving." Erik answered

"How soon can you pull the plug?" Cleveland asked.

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If we reach peak levels..." Erik explained.

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Cleveland replied

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. She's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful; low levels of gamma radiation." Erik responded.

"That can be harmful." Cleveland then looked around the lab for someone important.

"Where's Agent Fluggerbutter?" he asked.

"The Hawk?" Erik scoffed, "He's is in his nest as always."

The said agent stood above on a nearby catwalk, observing the operation. This was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best operatives, Agent Rancis, code name Hawkeye. While his hair stood in all directions and a Reese's peanut buttercup rested on his head for his feature.

"Agent Fluggerbutter, report," Cleveland said on his radio and Rancis slid down a cable and met his boss.

"Rancis, I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things," Cleveland said as they walked through the lab.

"Director Brown, you should know that I see things better from a distance." Rancis explains.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Cleveland asked.

"No one's come and gone. Smith's clean. No contacts, no IM. If there's any tampering, it wasn't this end." Rancis answered.

"At this end?" Cleveland asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, the cube is a door to the other end of space right? Doors open both ways." Said Erik.

"Doctor Smith, it's spiking again!" A scientist called out.

"Ah, nuts." Said Erik as he struggled to the cube under control.

Suddenly, the Tesseract began glow brighter and began to shake the building around them. It then shot a blue beam across the room and the portal opened. Everyone stared in awe. When the portal closed, an dark-haired figure, dressed in Viking-like attire, sat at the other end of the room. A sense of pure evil could be felt radiating off of him. Several armed agents slowly made their way over to him as he rose.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Cleveland shouted. The man looked at his weapon and then fired a blue-greenish blast, sending everyone flying. He then leaped off the platform and began attacking the agents surrounding him. Rancis began to regain his footing after the man's blast, but before could do anything, the man held him by his wrist.

"You have a heart." He smirked wickedly and placed the spear against Rancis's chest and makes Rancis under the attacker's control and contined with other agents.

Cleveland grabs the Tesseract and try to escape. "Please don't." The man said, stopping Cleveland from escaping. "I need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Said Cleveland trying to negotiate.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Sheldon, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon! Brother of Seth!" Erik responded.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Cleveland reasoned.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Sheldon reported.

"You to step on us?" Cleveland asked.

"I come with glad tightens of a works made free." Sheldon corrects Cleveland.

"I hate these kind of villains." Cleveland muttered. "Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that..." He turns to Erik and turns control of him. "you will find your inner peace." Sheldon explains.

The possessed Rancis noticed the portal had begun to reform on the ceiling above. "Sir, Director Browm is stalling," he said, "this place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us."

"He's right, the portal is collapsing on itself," the possessed Erik looked at the monitor, "we've got less than two minutes before this gets critical."

"Well then." Sheldon smirked. Rancis then fired a bullet at Cleveland sending him to the ground. Rancis then led Sheldon, Erikand the other possessed agents out to the nearby garage, with the Tesseract in hand.

"We need these vehicles," he said to Calhoun as they walked in. Calhoun then noticed Shelfon boarding.

"Who's that?" she asked. Rancis paid her no notice.

"Calhoun!" Gerald panted on his radio, "do you copy? Fluggerbutter...is possessed."

Calhoun quickly drew her gun, but Rancis fired first, but she managed to dodge his bullets and hid. He then climbed into their getaway truck and began speeding towards the entrance.

"They have the Tesseract." Cleveland called, "stop them!"

Calhoun boarded another truck and raced down the tunnel in hot pursuit. Sheldon and the possessed agents were almost in the clear when Calhon came from nowhere and drove head on into them, hoping to slow them down, but Rancis had a more powerful vehicle and was able to push hers with ease. Calhoun drew her gun and fired, but missed.

Rancis then retaliated and blew the windshield on Calhoun's truck, causing her to spin out and letting them get ahead.

"Sir we need to go!" Leonard radioed as he and the remaining agents boarded a troop truck and begin to pull out. Cleveland ran to his helicopter just in time as the portal below exploded and the base began into the earth below.

"Wow that killed us. Anyway let's see how smart that guy is when there's a bullet in his head." Said Cleveland pulling out a gun.

Sheldon's getaway managed to make the exit, but Calhoun wasn't as lucky rocks began to fall. "Oh sh-" before she can finish the rocks trapped her inside the tunnel.

Cleveland's copter spotted them and began to purse them across the dessert. He opened the side door and fired his gun, but it wasn't enough to stop them. Sheldon then fired a blast from his spear. "No, no, no, no, no!" Said Cleveland. The helicopter crash lands to the ground. Cleveland jumped clear just before it exploded. When he got up and dusted himself off Sheldon and his crew are gone. "I already hate him."

"Director? Director Brown, do you copy?" Leonard radioed.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force." Cleveland answered. "I have a man down. Tamora?"

"A lot of men still under." Calhoun answered as she climbed out of her jeep. "Not sure how many survivors."

"Sound the general call; I want every living not on rescue looking for that briefcase." Cleveland radioed.

"Roger that." Calhoun radioed.

"Scout, get back to base. This is a level 7. As of now we are at war." Cleveland radioed.

"What do we do?" Leonard asked.

Cleveland knows what to do now. "We get ready..."

**X-over: The Avengers**

**Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pittsburg, Pennsyvaina

In a warehouse on the outskirts of the Steel City, a woman raven hair woman with bits of candy in hair and a twizzler ponytail was tied up to a chair and being interrogated by her captures. This was Vanellope von Schweetz codename the Black Widow. She has been dating Rancis since they can remember. The leader of her captures walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"This is not how I wanted this evening to go." He said in Russian.

"I know how you wanted this evening to go." Said Vanellope being sarcastic. "Believe me, this is better."

"Who are you working for? Lermentov yes? Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?" Luchkov asked.

"I thought General Solohub is in charge of the export business?" Vanellope asked.

"Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well... you may have to write it down." Said Luchkov about to push Vanellope down to a bunch of rusted spikes but the of the goon's cell phones ringed and answered it. "Hello? It's for her." His boss takes the phone from him.

"You listen carefully..." He begin.

"You are at 114th Sukenski Plaza, 3rd floor." Said Leonard's voice from the phone. "We have an F-22 about eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I'll blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Luchkov placed the phone next to Vanellope's ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"We need you to come in." Said Leonard.

"What? Len nerd, I'm working! I'm in the middle of an interrogation right now; this moron is giving me everything." Said Vanellope.

"Everything?" Luchkov mumbled.

"Look you can't pull me out of this right now." Said Vanellope.

"Vanellope." Leonard stoped her. "Fluggerbutter's been compromised."

Vanellope was shocked to hear that news. "I'll put you on hold." Said Vanellope. The leader reached for the phone, but Vanellope slammed her foot against his stomach and began to fight his goons, also managing to break from her at the same time. Leonard just stood calmly on the other end as the fight continued.

Vanellope had taken out the goons, and then tied their leader to a chain by his leg. With that taken care of, she gathered her high heels and began to walk out.

"Where's Rancis now?" Vanellope asked when she picked up the phone again.

"We're not sure." Leonard replied.

"But he's alive?" Vanellope asked.

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back, but first we need you to talk to the big guy." Said Leonard.

"Leonard, come on, that spikey headed boy can trust me as far as he can throw me." Said Vanellope.

"I've got Simpson, you get the big guy." Said Leonard.

Vanellope realized who he was talking about. "Creme."

In Mumbai, India Dr. Mitchell 'Mitch' Sorrenstein has relocated to India a year after his last "incident" in New York and fight with Dogpound. A little girl runs in a building. "What are you doing here?! A woman asked when she arrived. "There's a sickness, here, go away!"

"Please!" The girl begged. "I'm here for the doctor, he can help my father. He's breathing, but he won't wake up!"

Mitch heard the little girl and went up to her. "Slow down." He said. "Like them?"

"Yes, please." Said the girl.

The girl led him to a rundown and when they get inside the shack the girl went out the back door. "Should've got paid up front, Sorrenstein." Mitch scoffed.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." Said Vanellope emerging from the curtain.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." Mitch reported.

"Then what is it? Yoga?" Vanellope asked.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, pretty smart. I assume the place is surrounded?" Said Mitch.

"Just you and me." Vanellope replied.

"And your actress there, she a spy too?" Mitch asked. "Do they start that young?"

"I did." Vanellope answered.

"Who are you?" Mitch asked.

"Vanellope von Schweetz." Vanellope introduced herself.

Mitch sighed. "Are you here to kill me Ms. Schweetz? Because that's not giving to work for everyone." Mitch asked.

"No, I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." Vanellope answered. Mitch didn't wanna to hear that.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., huh? How'd they find me?" Mitch asked.

"We never lost you Doctor." Vanellope explained. "We've kept our distance and even kept some other organizations off your sent."

"Why?" Mitch wondered.

"Cleveland seems to trust you and now we need you to come in." Vanellope responded.

"What if I say no?" Mitch asked.

"Well chump, I'll persuade you." Vanellope answered.

"And what if the other guy says no?" he asked, referring to his "problem".

"You've been more than a year without an incident," Said Vanellope. "I hate for you to ruin that streak. Doctor, we're facing a global catastrophe."

"Heh, those I actively try to avoid." Mitch replied

"This is the Tessaract," Vanellope continued and showed Mitch a picture of it on her phone. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

"What does Brown want me to do? Swallow it?" Mitch asked

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken and it admits a gamma signal that our systems are too weak to track, there's no one who knows gamma radiation more than you do." Said Vanellope.

Mitch wasn't buying it. "So Browm is not after the monster?" he confirmed.

"Not that he's told me." Vanellope answered.

"Did he tell you everything?" Mitch asked.

"Talk to Brown, he needs you on this." Vanellope answered.

"He needs me in a cage." Mitch said, still not believing her.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk." Vanellope said frustratingly. "No one's going to..."

STOP LYING TO ME!" Mitch shouted and flipped over the table. Vanellope then quickly drew her gun in defense, ready to fire in case things got ugly.

"I'm sorry that was mean." Mitch said as calmly as he could, "I just wanted to see what you do. Now we can do this the easy way where you don't have to use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess."

Vanellope glared at him for a moment before turning to her earpiece. "Stand down," she said, "We're good here." The sound of guns unlocking could be heard surrounding the building.

"Just you and me?" Mitch smirked.

Meanwhile in Cleveland's office. "This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control." Said a man on the monitor in Cleveland's office.

"Okay, but have you ever been in a war, Councilman? In a fire fight? Did you feel an over abundance of control?" Cleveland questioned.

"You're saying this 'Asgard' is declaring war on our planet?" Said a member of the council.

"Not Asgard, Sheldon." Cleveland corrected.

"He can't be working alone, what about the other one?" Another member of the council asked.

"Our intelligence says that Seth is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend for him to help either. It's up to us." Cleveland explained.

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2." The head councilman stated.

"Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team." Said Cleveland.

"The Avengers Initative was shut down." The Councilman stated.

"This isn't about the Avengers." Said Cleveland being defensive.

"You're running the world's best covert security network and you're going to leave the human race in the hands of a few freaks?" The councilman questioned.

"I'm not giving anything to anyone, we need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push, they may be exactly what we need." Cleveland explained.

"War isn't won be sentiment, director." Said the head councilman.

"No. It's won by soldiers." Said Cleveland.

The soldier that Cleveland was referring to is Optimus Prime; an Autobot soldier from world war 2 recently found by S.H.I.E.L.D. after almost 70 years of being frozen in the arctic circle.

He was in a small New York gym releasing his anger and sadness through a punching bag while the memories from the war came back to haunt him. He punched the punching bag off the hook to a wall. He sighed and grabbed the next punching bag.

"Trouble sleeping?" Cleveland asked. Optimus turned his attention back to the punching bag and continued to work out.

"I've been asleep for 70 years." Said Optimus Prime. "I think I've had my fair share."

"Then you should be out celebrating. Seeing the world." Said Cleveland.

"I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they told me we won. They didn't say we lost." Optimus Prime replied.

"We've made some mistakes along the way." Cleveland tried to assure him. "Some very recently."

"You here with a mission, sir?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I am." Cleveland replied.

"Trying to get me back in the world?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Trying to save it." Cleveland answered and handed Optimus Prime a file. Optimus Prime got one good look at the image was.

"Deceptra's secret weapon." Said Optimus Prime. Deceptra was a nazi deep science division lead by Megatron.

"Homer Simpson fished that out of the sea when he was looking for you." Cleveland explained. "He thought what we think the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world solely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Optimus Prime asked.

"His name is Sheldon." Cleveland answered. "He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger."

At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Optimus Prime scoffed.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." Cleveland chuckled slightly.

Optimus Prime said nothing as he gathered his gear and began to leave. "There's a debriefing packet back in your apartment." Cleveland continued. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us about the Tesseract that we like to know now?"

"Should've left it in the ocean." Optimus Prime replied.

Speaking of the ocean, a genius, billionaire and former weapons developer Bart Simpson submerged in the bay in New York Habor, in his latest armorers suit "Iron Bartman Mark VI." This is a upgraded version featured a red and gold paint scheme. Bart changed his colour scheme because he wanted to strike fear in his enemies. Bart was installing a small arc reactor generator to a power line in order to power his new building, "Simpson Tower". When he was finished he started his way back.

"Good to go on this end." Bart said to his personal assistant and girlfriend; Mary Spuckler. "The rest is up to you."

"You disconnect the transmission lines?" Mary asked. "Are we off the grid?"

"Simpson Tower is about to a beacon of self-sustain clean energy." Said Bart.

"Well assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works?" Mary wondered.

"I assume, light her up." Said Bart. And with that, the tower came to life as light were turned on all levels and the sign outside lit up as well.

"How does it look?" Mary asked.

"Kinda like Christmas, but with more...me," Bart answered.

"You need to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in D.C. tomorrow; I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings..."

"Mary," Bart cut her off, "you're killing the moment. Remember, enjoy the moment."

And with that, Bartlanded on the building's launch pad and began to walk inside, with a series of robots taking off the iron suit as he walked.

'Sir, Agent Hofstadter of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line.' Timmy computer assistant SANTOS announced.

"I'm not in," Bart said as the suit came off, "I'm actually out."

'Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting.' SANTOS said

"Grow a spin SANTOS, I've got a date." Bart replied.

Bart walked in and found Mary looking at the monitors of the building. "Levels are holding steady," she said, "I think."

"Of course they are," Bart said wrapping his arm around her, "I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know, would I?" Mary answered.

"What do you mean?" Bart asked, "All of this came from you."

"No, all of this came from that," she said, pointing at Bart's mini arc reactor in his chest, the device that keeps a shrapnel out of his heart.

"Give yourself some credit," Bart coaxed, "Simpsom Tower is your baby. Give yourself...12% of the credit."

"12%?" Mary quaked at him.

"An argument could be made for 50," Bart said trying to rephrase what he just said.

"12%? My baby?" Said Mary.

"Well...I d-did do most of the lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And I'm sorry, the security snafu, that was on you. My private elevator." Said Bart

"You mean our private elevator," Mary corrected him as she poured a glass of Champaign.

"It was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm gonna pay for that 12% comment later, aren't I?"

"I won't be that settle," she smirked.

"I'll tell you what, next tower is going to say, 'Spuckler' on the side," Bart smiled.

"How about on the lease?" Mary smirked even more.

"Eh...call your mom, can you buck over?" Bart replied

Just then SANTOS came back on. 'Sir the telephone,' he said, 'I believe my protocols are being overwritten.'

"Mr. Simpsom, we need to talk," Leonard said on the other end. Bart just rolled his eyes and picked up his iPhone.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Bart Simpson, please leave a message." Bart said causing Mary to chuckle a bit.

"This is urgent." Leonard responded.

"Then leave is urgently."

Before Bart could do anything else, the elevator door opened and there stood Leonard.

"Security breech." Bary said.

"Leonard, come in." Mary greeted.

"Leonard? Um, his first name is Agent." Said Bart

"I can't stay." Leonard said as they walked in.

"I insist, we're celebrating." Mary said.

"Which is why he can't stay," Bart grinned trying his best to have Leonard leave as quickly as possible.

"We need you to look this over," Leonard said handing him a file case, "as soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things," Bart began.

"Well I do," Mary interrupted, "so let's trade." She then swapped her Champaign glass for the file case, before swapping Barts with it. Bart just rolled his eyes.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday..." Bartbegan again.

"This isn't a consultation," Leonard explained.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Mary asked, but quickly caught herself, "which I know nothing about."

"Pfft, the Avengers Initiative was scrapped," Bart scoffed as he walked back to his desk, "and, I thought I didn't qualify, when your boss and his little super spy told me after they managed to sneak into my house in Malibu. Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others?"

"That I do know," Mary said.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Leonard said.

"Whatever," Bart said, "Ms. Spuckler."

"Excuse me for a second," Mary smiled and walked over to Brt.

"I thought we were having a moment," Bart said to her.

"I was having 12% of the moment," she smirked and kissed him on the cheek, "this seems serious, Leonard's pretty shaken."

"How would you know this, why is he Leonard?"

"What is all this?" Mary asked as she looked at the computer screen.

"This," Bart said and pulled up the profiles of everyone on the larger monitors, "is all this."

There they watch footage of each of those called in and the incident at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight," Mary said after soaking it all in.

"Tomorrow," Bart groaned.

"You have homework. A lot of homework." Said Mary.

"Well if I didn't do it?" Bart asked.

"Well, then you would get..." Mary then whispered something in Bart's ear that made his face light up. Leonard knew what that face meant.

"You naughty girl, it's a done deal, fly safe." Bart smirked.

"Work hard." Mary smiles and gave him a goodbye kiss. She then left with Leonard, leaving Bart to figure what he just got himself now.

**I'm glad you like this chapter. BTW the teams for my dodgeball tournament are on my profile PM me your team and roster 12 people for your team.**

**Also Sea Eagle is hosting his street soccer tournament the teams are listed in big 12 the forbidden power chapter 4, death bear, Sugar Rush assassin chapter 4 and his profile. PM him your team and five people on your team.**

**Also I'm working a story where Wheeljack from Transformers Prime teams up with Mordecai and Rancis. You'll see the later on.**

**So please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime had been brought up to speed on what was going on and now aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D jet with Leonard and he was having a fanboy moment as he was meeting his childhood hero for the first time. "So this Dr. Sorrenstein was trying to replicate to serum they used on me?" Optimus Prime asked as he reads Mitch's profile.

"A lot of people were, you were the world's first superhero. Sorrenstein thought gamma radiation maybe the key to Erskine's original formula." Said Leonard.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing, he's like a Steven Hawking." Said Leonard. Optimus Prime looked at him confused by the name. "He's like a smart person, I gotta say it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sorta met you, I watch you while you were sleeping."

Optimus Prime immediately got up, feeling awkward. "I mean, I was present while you were unconscious, in the ice. You know it's just a huge honor to have you on board." Said Leonard.

"Well, I hope I'm the bot for the job." Said Optimus Prime still feeling awkward.

"Oh, you are, absolutely. Uh we made some modifications to the armor. I had a little design input." Said Leonard.

"Armor? Aren't the red, blue and grey a little...old fashioned?" Optimus Prime asked.

Meanwhile in Stutttgart, Germany Sheldon had possessed serval scientists and agents to work on a new portal generator for the Tesseract. He sat in a corner of his hideout, observing the operation, when a blue light on his spear began to glow and called by an alien known as 'the Other.'

"The Chitarui grow restless." Said the Other.

"Let them calm themselves, I will guide them in a glorious battle." Said Sheldon.

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" The Other asked.

"I said glorious, not long. If you force is as formidable as you claim..." Said Sheldon.

"You question us?! We put the scepter in your hands. We gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose, when you were cast out, defeated..." Said the Other.

"I WAS A KING!" Sheldon snapped, "The rightful king of Asgard. Betrayed."

"You're ambition is little, full of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract with unveil." Said the Other.

"You don't have the Tesseract." Said Sheldon. The Other lurched forward, ready to strangle him. "I didn't threaten," Sheldonsaid calmly, "but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

"We will have your war, Asgardian," The Other snarled, "if you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no cravats where we can find you. You think you'll know pain? It'll make you long for something sweeter."

Sheldon had just about enough and returned back to the lab. It was time to speed up the process.

By this time Optimus and Leonard's jet had arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s home base, an aircraft carrier. Vanellope was there on the deck waiting for them.

"Prime, I'm sure your're familiar Agent von Schweetz." Said Leonard as they stepped out.

"Ma'am." Optimus Prime greeted.

"Hello Optimus, Leonard, they need you on the bridge, they're starting the face trace." Said Vanellope.

"I'll see you there." Said Leonard and left.

"It's good to see you're doing well since our last encounter." Said Vanellope.

"Likewise." Said Optimus Prime.

"There's quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought four eyes was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Optimus Prime trading cards?" Vanellope asked.

"Trading cards?" Optimus Prime wondered.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Said Vanellope.

Optimus looked over to see Mitch completely lost, trying to find his way around the ship. "Dr. Sorrenstein," he called.

"Oh yeah, hi," Mitch greeted and shook his hand, "they told me you be coming."

"Word has it you can find the cube?" Said Optimus Prime

"Is that they only word on me?" Said Mitch

"Only word that matters." Said Optimus Prime

"Must be strange to you, all of this?" Mitch asked

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Said Optimus Prime

"Boys, you're gonna want to step inside here in a minute," Said Vanellope. "it's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

Just then, the sound of turbines began to whirl and everyone on deck began to rush inside the ship. "Is this a submarine?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Mitch half-joked.

The two walked over the edge of the deck just in time to see a turbine rise out of the water and the ship began to rise in to the air. "Oh, no this is much worse." Said Mitch.

Vanellope led the two down to the bridge where several agents were working nonstop as they checked for any glitches in the turbines and for Sheldon.

Optimus Prime was impressed. Mitch on the other hand was trying not to draw to much attention to him. "All engines operating," Calhoun announced, "S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency protocol 193.6 in effect. We're at level, sir."

"Good," Cleveland nodded, "let's vanish."

"Engaging reflection panels, now." Said Calhoun

On the outside, reflectors on ships hull turned and made the carrier appear invisible to the human eye. "Gentleman," Cleveland greeted when he saw Optimus and Mitch behind him. Optimus casually walked up to him and handed him a ten dollar bill. "Thank you." Cleveland smirked and Optimus continued to look around.

"Doctor thank you for coming," Cleveland said to Mitch.

"Thanks for asking nicely," Mitch said sarcastically, "so how long am I staying?

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Said Cleveland.

"Where are you with that?" Mitch asked.

"We're sweeping every accessible wireless camera on the planet," Leonard explained, "Cellphones, labtops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find him in time," Vanellope pointed out.

"You have to narrow your field," Said Mitch"how many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Cleveland asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell 'em to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma radiation. I'll work on a tracking algorithm based on direct emission. I can rule out a few places. You have somewhere for me to work?" Said Mitch

"Agent von Schweetz," Cleveland called for Vanellope. "would you show Dr. Sorrenstein to his lab please?"

"You're gonna love it, Doc," Vanellope said as they left the room, "we've got all the toys."

Back in Sheldon's hideout, Erik and other possessed scientists continued work on the new portal generator. "Put it over there," Erik said to some scientists with some of the machine's components. "Where do you find all these people?" Erik asked the possessed Rancis.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies, Doctor," Rancis replied and showed him a picture of some of the materials he needed, "is this the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, Iridium," Erik answered, "it's found in meteorites. It forms anti-protons. Very hard to get a hold of."

"Especially if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you need it." Said Rancis

"I didn't know," Erik said defensively, then he saw Sheldon approaching, "hey, there he is. The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge, it's truth."

"I know." Said Sheldon. "what did it show you Agent Fluggerbutter?"

"My next target," Rancis answered.

"Tell me what you need?" Sheldon asked.

"I'll need a distraction...and an eyeball." Said Rancis.

Back at the Helicarrier, the serach for Sheldon continued. Leonard at this time was talking to Optimus about the trading cards.

"I mean if it's not too much trouble," Leonard said.

"No, no it's fine," Optimus Prime assured him.

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges..." Said Leonard and gets cut off.

"We have a hit," an agent called as his computer went off, "67% percent match. Wait, cross match, 79%." Said a agent.

"Location?" Leonard asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany," the agent said, "he's not exactly hiding."

"Prime," Cleveland said, "you're up." Optimus gave a small grin as his eyes flashed green.

Sorry for the late update but here it is.


End file.
